


Anniversary

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Discovering Intimacy [7]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Marriage, Mortality, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Belle always wanted to experience new places, so she and Adam take a trip to Scotland to celebrate a year of marriage, leaving their daughter in the capable hands of their extended family. Adam is forced to deal with his feelings about Belle’s difficult pregnancy and make an important decision regarding their future.





	1. Chapter 1

The land was rugged and wild, and although the memory of parting with her infant daughter tugged at her heart, Belle couldn’t deny the overwhelming joy she felt at being away from the castle. She was, in fact, away from France entirely. A cold wind whipped her skirts around her as she gazed across the lush Scottish glen that Adam had brought her to. 

It was early Summer, and to celebrate a year of marriage, Adam had suggested a short trip for himself and Belle. They had doted on Adèle from the minute she arrived, but having a newborn in the castle was both extremely joyful and entirely exhausting at the same time. The baby would be spoiled by her grandfather and the rest of the household for a few days while her parents enjoyed some rest.

Belle was delighted when Adam spoke of visiting Scotland. Every painting she’d seen and description she’d read of the country depicted a truly beautiful place. She would have enjoyed a city without a doubt, but there was something about the isolated manor house that they had rented which made her feel incredibly free. The house had a tiny staff, and most of the time she and Adam cooked and tidied up for themselves. It felt quaint, but peaceful. 

As she stood at the top of a grassy hill, Belle looked out over a loch and watched a flock of birds flying with the wind behind them. Despite the season it was colder than home, but a brisk walk had brought colour to her cheeks and she found she didn’t need the shawl she’d been wearing. Adam was a little further down the hill behind her, distracted by the view back towards their temporary home, which was surrounded by more picturesque hills and forest. 

She heard him approach as she was about to lay her shawl on the ground, in preparation to spread out the food she’d brought. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned into him, feeling warm, safe, and secure. She had missed him. Despite spending almost every waking moment together since Adèle’s birth, they had had no chance for any more romantic intimacy than a quick kiss here or there.

Belle had also been unsure if her body was ready after going through so much. A small part of her shuddered inside at the memory of childbirth and the pain she’d had to endure, despite Agathe’s numbing herbal concoctions. She had needed time to heal, and Adam had fully understood. He let out a contented sigh that tickled Belle’s ear. She knew that he would never ask something of her that she wasn’t fully comfortable with. He was happy just to be with her. She also knew that her desire had been slowly returning. She suddenly realised that she felt very glad there was no one around for miles except the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam watched Belle. The breeze lifted wisps of hair that usually lay framing her face, and her cheeks were flushed from walking. Surrounded by the beautiful, isolated landscape, she looked somehow more enchanting than ever. He lay on the grass beside her, their food sitting untouched on the shawl spread in front of them. 

“Do you ever think of our wedding day?”

Her eyes met his as he spoke, widening in brief surprise at the disruption to her reverie. She smiled and shook her head slightly, as if to clear away the daydream that had preoccupied her since they had sat down.

“I do.” 

Belle reached out to hold Adam’s hand, and he raised it to his lips for a gentle kiss. 

“I think about how handsome you looked. I remember, I felt a little like I was still getting used to all the changes.” 

She smiled at her husband again, and he could see the adoration in her eyes. 

“As was I!” He said with a laugh. “It was so strange to dance with you and not be towering above you!” 

A wistful look fell over Belle then, as the memory of dancing with Adam’s beastly form washed over her. 

“I didn’t mind it.” She said softly. 

Adam looked her in the eyes, his gaze sharpening. 

“Telling you to go that night was the most difficult thing I’ve ever had to do.”

Belle leaned towards him then, her expression a mixture of sadness and love. She kissed him, slowly at first, but ever fiercer, and Adam let himself fall backwards so that her torso was pinning him down. He opened his mouth to her and lightly pressed his tongue against her own while she caressed his cheek and moved her hand around behind his neck to loosen the hair tie he’d been wearing. 

Belle grasped Adam’s shirt in both hands and pulled. He lifted himself up towards her as she sat back, and his hair fell over his shoulders. Without hesitation, Belle wound her fingers into the golden strands and kissed Adam deeper, becoming more aroused than she ever thought she could be without the privacy of being indoors.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, desperately needing air. Adam, panting just as hard as his wife, looked at her in wonder. Such a passionate kiss had been completely unexpected. Belle’s hands were still tangled in Adam’s hair, and without breaking eye contact she moved to straddle him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the fastest they had ever made love. In fact, they both still wore the majority of their clothing. As Adam’s breathing began to normalise, Belle’s energy gave out. She fell onto him, burying her face in the hair gathered at his shoulder. He moved gently so that he was no longer inside her, and a sense of peace washed over him. 

It took a moment for him to realise that Belle was crying, and his peaceful mood gave way to one of alarm.

“Darling, sit up!?”

Belle did so instantly, and although there were tears rolling down her cheeks, she was smiling. 

“This seems to have become habit for me doesn’t it?” She chuckled. “I suppose my emotions overwhelm me.” 

Adam was quiet for a moment, looking into Belle’s shining eyes with concern. They were bright with tears, and more intensely hazel than usual. He reached up to brush her flushed cheek and smiled. 

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” There was still a hint of worry in his voice. 

Adam had wondered if during this trip they would make love for the first time since Adèle was born. Every time he thought of it he had grown concerned, nervous even. Had Belle not just taken the lead and instigated the little outdoor adventure, Adam wasn’t sure how far his courage would have taken him. 

The concern, he could explain to himself. His worry that Belle would experience pain or discomfort was natural. However he was less sure about the source of his nerves. He decided not to think about them further, for the time being at least. 

Belle moved to sit by Adam’s side and took a deep breath of the cool air. Looking towards the loch she couldn’t help but notice that the sky had grown overcast. The water reflected a blanket of purple-grey clouds that she would have preferred not to be caught under. Glancing at Adam, she could tell there was something on his mind. Unfortunately whatever it was would have to wait.

The rain caught up with them just as they reached the gatehouse that guarded the manor. By the time they got inside the main house they were entirely soaked, but remained in good spirits. Belle, ever practical, requested hot baths be made up. Reaching their bedchamber, Adam was relieved to remove his wet clothing in front of the fire. 

Turning, he saw Belle let down her damp hair. She was facing away from him, and he watched a drop of water fall from the end of a curl and run down her naked back. All at once, his desire bubbled back up to the surface. He took a step towards Belle, pushing any thought of nerves to the back of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle’s hair smelled of rain and flowers. Adam reached both hands around her waist and held her body against his own. She leaned back and let her head fall against his chest. The tall standing mirror in front of her reflected them both. Adam’s fingers brushed over the marks on Belle’s stomach, the ones that had appeared during her pregnancy. 

She watched the reflection of his face as he looked at her body. Something in the way he touched her made her feel comfortable, accepted, despite the fact that she had changed physically. Slowly, he kissed her neck and moved one hand downwards. 

Belle felt a shiver run through her as Adam touched her. She was still sensitive from their lovemaking beside the loch. A soft moan escaped her lips when he bit down gently on the delicate skin he had been kissing. She began to feel the familiar building of pressure as Adam teased her with his fingers. The fact that she could see what he was doing only added to her pleasure.

Adam watched Belle’s face as he brought her to her peak. Her eyes were closed and she bit her bottom lip. As he reached to slide two of his fingers inside her, she opened her eyes and fixed them on his own in the mirror. Her pupils dilated and he felt her clench around him as she climaxed. 

Belle relied fully on Adam’s support to hold her up as she lost control. Eventually her breathing returned to normal and she became aware of her surroundings again. His arms were still wrapped around her, and she saw that he was watching her in the mirror. She smiled at him, then turned to kiss him. 

Adam’s kiss had a hunger to it that sent a flutter to Belle’s womb. For a few moments she allowed desire to consume her and she kissed him back with force, then she grasped his hand and led him to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

“You died, Belle.”

The words were worrying enough, but it was the expression on her husband’s face that truly alerted Belle to his tormented state of mind. 

“Adam, it was a dream.” She attempted to be soothing, but his face didn’t change. 

“You don’t understand. You didn’t experience what I did when you were ill. What happened tonight didn’t feel like a dream to me.” 

He sat in an armchair by the window, wrapped in a blanket. Belle had awoken, some time after they fell asleep in each other’s arms, to the sight of him staring out at the rain in the dark. She felt anger flare up inside at his words. 

“I saw you die - I heard your last breath and I wrapped my arms around you as the life left your body. Please don’t tell me I don’t understand.” 

Adam looked at Belle, surprised by the change in her tone. Her mouth was set in a straight line, despite the sympathy in her eyes. He stood and walked to the bed to sit beside her. 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t bear the thought of your death. I don’t think I can make love to you anymore Belle.” He seemed frantic. Belle reached to hold one of his cold hands, hoping that she could calm him down. 

“Adam, your dream doesn’t mean anything. It’s just worry. Yes, there are risks to having another child, but that may never happen. Surely you can’t be asking me to live as just a friend to you?” 

A tear ran down Belle’s cheek, flushed now with anger, and it hurt Adam immensely to know that he was the cause of her pain. A fleeting thought came to him, and he spoke it aloud without thinking.

“I don’t know Belle. I feel so confused. I’m not sure I could live with you as anything other than my wife. If we didn’t have Adèle...”

Adam couldn’t finish his sentence. The thought of living alone, apart from his wife and daughter, was too painful.

Belle’s anger burst into flames and she dropped Adam’s hand, standing up to put as much distance as possible between herself and her husband. 

“If we didn’t have Adèle, you would leave me? Is that it?” She couldn’t stop the volume of her voice from rising. 

Adam looked at her desperately, knowing he deserved her anger. 

“I would do anything to keep you alive Belle. Anything.” 

Belle couldn’t bear to hear more. She ran from the room before her sobs overwhelmed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam knocked softly on the door of the library, which was situated at the other end of the corridor from the bedroom he and Belle were using. He entered without hearing a response, knowing she would be in the room - being around books always comforted her. A high backed chair sat in front of the fireplace, facing away from the threshold. The fire had been allowed to diminish to embers earlier in the evening, and the room was incredibly cold. Adam could see the faint clouds of Belle’s breath in the moonlight coming through the window. 

As he moved towards her Belle stood up and turned, holding out her arms to him in silence. He embraced her, wrapping her in the soft woollen blanket that was draped over his shoulders. Belle pressed her head to Adam’s bare chest and listened to his heart beating. 

“I’m sorry.”

Belle flinched to hear the hoarseness in his voice. He sounded broken. 

“I’m sorry too.” She replied, looking up at him. His expression showed a deep sadness that hurt her heart. 

“I was wrong Belle. I should never have said what I did.” He finished speaking with a sigh, and hearing the tiredness in his voice made Belle aware of her own exhaustion. 

“Adam, one day something will part us. It may be next year or in twenty years time, or more, but neither of us can live forever. We have to be grateful for the time we do have together, and enjoy life to the fullest.”

“You’re right Belle.” Adam stopped to look at his wife before he continued. Belle could see that he was still struggling with his feelings. Just when she thought he would remain quiet, he began to speak again;

“When I think of my mother and the fact that I hardly knew her, and similarly you never got the chance to know your mother at all, I’m filled with sadness that Adèle may potentially have to experience the same thing. But as you say, we will both die some day. We must live our lives with joy, for the sake of each other and her.” 

Belle looked into Adam’s eyes, unsure whether to speak what was sitting on the tip of her tongue. He smiled at her, and it gave her the courage to say what she wanted to say. 

“For our sakes, and Adèle’s, and... any future children we may have?”

Adam looked at Belle. He could never deny her anything that she truly wished for, because deep down it was what he wanted as well. He had been trying to keep her safe, but it was a futile hope that they could freeze themselves in time and never be parted. 

“Yes, my love. Any future children.” 

For the second time that evening, Belle led Adam to bed. They did not make love, but fell asleep holding each other. They were both too tired to dream. In the morning, they decided it would be their last day in Scotland. It was time to go home and leave their argument behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I would love to hear any feedback or suggestions!


End file.
